Hooded Figures
by Dixiehnsnluver
Summary: Camillas town is destroyed and her brother killed all at the hand of evil hooded figures. Will she learn to trust the friends of one of the hooded figures?
1. Don't be a Hero!

It had been a long day. All the students wanted to do was sleep. The teachers' nerves were stretched to breaking. As their restless quills scratched their parchment, a girl was running for her life. A group of people wearing dark hooded cloaks were running down the streets shouting things and making people levitate. The screams of pain emanating from smoking buildings were enough to scare away any animals in the vicinity.

"Camilla!" a voice cried from an alley. The girl turned to see her brother hobble out onto the street. His leg was bloodied and his face was bruised. "They rammed me into a wall. My leg… Can you help me?" She nodded with tears streaming down her face. He put his arm around her shoulders and they resumed the quest for quest for escape. Unfortunately, together they were slow. The hooded figures were quickly catching up to them. A shout broke out from the group when they saw the two hobbling down the street.

"Camilla…." Her brother whispered looking at her.

"No! You aren't going to play the hero!" Camilla spoke for the first time since this horrible incident had started. Spying an open alleyway, unpolluted by the debris and fire that plagued most of the town, she pulled him down it. They only made it halfway through before a voice came from the end.

"_Windgardium Leviosa_!" Her brother was lifted out of her reach.

"Run!" he screamed as he was slammed into a wall.

With one last glance at her brother, she ran the rest of the length. When she reached the other side, she turned right hoping still to escape. A hooded figure stood directly in her path. A harsh growl tore from her throat as she threw herself at the figure. Her plan was to push the attacker aside and continue on her quest. Instead the man grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she screamed struggling against her captor. The man let out a grunt and murmured words foreign to her ears. Suddenly the world was savagely ripped from beneath her feet and she was flying at impossible speeds yet going nowhere. Then the sensation stopped and she saw what looked to be a city straight out of a storybook filled with magic.

Her captor lifted his arm and Camilla saw he held what looked to be a polished twig, "I'm sorry," a voice flowed from the cloak followed by more unfamiliar words. A sort of darkness surrounded her and she felt it time to sleep. Her captor caught her in his arms as sleep wrapped her in its forgetful embrace. For the girl at the moment, all was well.

She awoke in a room crowded with paintings and furniture. It was the paintings that she first noticed. They seemed to move. Camilla closed her eyes, shook her head, and then opened her eyes again. Yes, they were really moving. She stared in wonder about her until her eyes fell upon her still-cloaked captor talking to an old man by a fireplace. The old man looked to be at least one hundred years old though he had a … joie de vivre… feel to him. His long white beard nearly brushed the ground. He wore the oddest clothing. Some sort of robe and a ridiculous hat.

Her eyes narrowed as she again focused on the evil hooded figure. "You!" she tried to shout but all that came out was an indignant whisper. "You... killed my brother." Camilla rolled off the couch she was laying on and rushed to the man. "You killed him and kidnapped me!" With her fists she took her anger out on his chest. "Why? Why would you do that?" She felt herself being pulled away and made to sit down. The tears, of anger but more of grief, came now as she sat looking at the two men in front of her. No…wait now there were four. The third had pulled her from the man while the fourth had watched.

"Are you quite finished?" a harsh voice came from the depths of the hood. It gave her anger a renewed force and through the grief, she felt an urge to hurt the man.

"Dear child, please!" The old man said pulling his chair towards her. "As strange or as hard to accept as it may be, we are not the enemy."

"You may not be, sir, but he is." She bit out.

"C'mon Snape, take the hood off," The fourth man said. He had a sort of haunted look about his eyes that one could only notice if looking for the worst in somebody's character. The hooded figure, whose name was apparently Snape, withdrew the hood revealing greasy black hair and a demeaning scowl.

"Would you like a glass of water?" The third man asked. She decided she liked everyone but the Snape character.

"Yes, I would, thank you." She sunk back in the chair beginning to realize that, incomprehensible as it was, the people meant not to hurt her.

"I know you view Professor Snape as the enemy, but if it weren't for him you would not be alive." The old man stated.

"Goody for him. He plays hero while his comrades slam my only family into the wall." Her mother's teachings kicked in and rather reluctantly she added, "Though I do thank you, I owe you a life debt."

"What town was this?" the fourth man with the long black hair asked of the greasy man called Snape.

"I don't know the name, but the town is no more. This girl is the only survivor."

"Girl? I'll have you know that I am 28 years of age. Hardly a girl, Mr. Snape." She said choosing to ignore the rest of that statement. As she said this, the third man returned with her glass of water. "Thank you, Mr….?" she trailed off.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin"

"Thank you then, Mr. Lupin." She looked down at the glass. The air around her stilled, blocking out all noise. The water in the cup became a window and through it shown the future. "You shouldn't leave next full moon. Something will call you from this place and its inhabitants but following it will only bring you pain. The one called Voldemort will use you to hurt others." Camilla shook off the fuzziness that came after such an episode and slowly took a drink from the glass. She looked up to a room of astonished glances. "Who is Voldemort?" she asked setting the water glass aside.

AN: Well, I'm pretty sure this is an original idea. If it isn't it will be…trust me. J Hmm…. The future of this piece holds great potential. My looking glass tells me so. J Stay tuned…chapter two needs only to be typed out and it shall be delivered to you.


	2. Robert?

Chapter 2

The four men stared at her in surprise.

"Okay…. Let's start easy. Where am I?" Camilla asked while setting the drink down.

The old man was the first to recover his wits. "You are in my office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Camilla started, "Excuse me, but did you just say witchcraft and wizardry?"

"I assure you, magic is real," The old man said, "and just like everything, in magic there exists a capacity for good and evil. What you witnessed today was an example of a great evil. The group is headed by Voldemort, in the wizarding world, a name synonymous with both great power and great evil. He delights in the torture of non-magic folk."

"But, what about him?" Camilla asked pointing a shaking finger to Snape. These people had to be the weirdest she had ever had the…pleasure… of talking to.

"I'm a spy. The bad guy act is merely a charade. Don't exactly fit the part of the good guy, do I?" Snape glowered.

"Don't look pretty either, does he?" the haunted one asked. "Sirius Black. Nice to meet you…?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Camilla Bracken. Please to make your acquaintance." She said then grimaced. Her mother's speech patterns had been old-fashioned and easily passed on to her daughter. Before Camilla could dwell further on her speech patterns or the chaos that was her brain at the moment, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" The old man said standing. In came a severe looking woman and two young men glaring at each other. One had sharp features and longish blond hair swept back. The other had unruly black hair and an impressive scar. To Camilla's eyes, he looked exactly as her brother had.

"Robert?" she whispered as the room faded from her view and she fell from the chair to the floor.

"He closely resembles her brother." Snape said in way of explanation. Remus Lupin picked Camilla up and placed her back upright in her chair. A moment later, her eyes fluttered open.

A/N: I got tired of my writing hiatus so I made myself get creative. Enjoy…: ). Oh, speaking of smiles, I keep forgetting to fix mine. Every lone J is actually a smile… at least in everything before this posting. : ). Reviews are wanted...but… ya know… nobody really seems to want to do that. Oh well. shrug Life goes on…


	3. The Room

Chapter 3

Camilla awoke again to a room of startled people. The two young men were staring at her as if she had grown a second head. The blond one had moved slightly behind the other one. They were both avoiding making eye contact.

          "I'm sorry. I guess I'm more shaken up then I thought." She gave a small laugh.

          "Of course...You'll want to rest. Professor McGonagall here will show you to a room in which you may rest." Dumbledore stood up and gestured to the strict lady. Camilla stood up and on wobbly knees made her way over to the lady. The boy with blond hair backed away and into an armchair in the corner. The one with the scar smiled at her it seemed as a way of apologizing for whatever had happened to her. With that smile on his face, he looked even more like her brother. Camilla smiled at both boys.

          "Camilla Bracken. Sorry for startling you like that. Strange day, one minute thinking you're the only weird one then finding out there's a whole world of others."

          "Harry Potter….That's Draco Malfoy." The one that looked like Robert said. 

          "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. If you will please follow me," McGonagall said leading the way out of the door. There wasn't any compassionate chatting between the two women as they traveled through the many torch-lighted corridors. Finally they came to a halt in front of a plain wooden door.

          "Oak Wood" McGonagall said. The door swung open. The room was plain, containing only the bare necessities. There was a bed, a dresser, a bathroom, and a closet. All were made of the same wood the door was. The quilt on the bed was a swirling blue that actually swirled.

          "Thank you," Camilla said walking in and sitting on the bed. "May I take a nap?"

          "Of course, dear. Someone will come for you when it comes time for dinner." McGonagall said and turned to walk out. "I'm sorry for your lost." Then the door shut and Camilla was left alone with her grief. 

          She buried her head in her pillow and cried until she fell asleep. Sometime later there came a knock on the door. Camilla awoke and looked around confused. A knock came again. She climbed out of the bed and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw Remus Lupin. 

          "I'm sorry to wake you, but it's time for dinner."

          "Oh, thank you. Are you to show me where to go?"

          "Yes… Professor McGonagall sent you two robed for you to wear while here. You'll find that you won't stand out as much. She thought it might help you adjust to your new surroundings."

          "That was kind of her. If you will give me a minute, I'll be ready to go." Camilla said grabbing the two robes. She closed the door and randomly picked one and put it on.  It was a deep indigo. It was a lovely color, in Camilla's opinion. She walked back to the door and walked out where Remus was still standing. Camilla took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll be meeting the rest of the people that live here, eh?" At Remus' nod she said, "Let's get on with it then."

A/N: Here's the third one. Happy Days! A big thanks to Serena for putting me on her favorites list. More later…. : ). 


	4. Muggle Expert

Camilla took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll be meeting the rest of the people that live here, eh?" At Remus' nod she said, "Let's get on with it then."

Chapter 4

            Camilla stepped out and they started to walk. Remus led her through the winding corridors. Occasionally he would stop and explain different paintings.

"That painting was donated by the Millers. That is a landscape of the field outside their house." Remus explained as Camilla moved closer to the picture. "Apparently they have a haunted field because occasionally, a random figure will pop up in the picture. It's said to be associated with a bad future."

"What is?" Camilla asked still studying the waving grass. 

"Seeing the figure is. There are cases of sighters that within weeks broke bones or failed major exams." Remus said. "You know life changing stuff like not passing a potions exam."

 Camilla sniggered. She enjoyed being in Remus' company but every time she started really thinking about him, she saw the creature the water had revealed. Surely this nice gentlemen standing beside her and explaining art couldn't be that vicious thing the warning had accompanied. Perhaps for once her visions were not correct. They continued on their way and Camilla started to relax. Even if everyone else disliked her, she new she had at least a temporary friend in Remus Lupin.

They finally reached the doors to the Great Hall. Remus looked at Camilla and at her nod, opened the door. Everyone turned to look at them when they walked in. An uncomfortable and questioning silence fell over the entire room. Dumbledore rose to address the crowd.

"I would like you to meet Professor Camilla Bracken, our newest muggle expert on the staff." He said waving a hand towards Camilla. The students moaned but managed to hide it under lukewarm applause.  Camilla also managed to hide her surprise with a grateful smile. Remus, however, was quite shocked. 

"I don't think he should be throwing a responsibility on you so shortly after…. He should have at least discussed it with you…"Remus whispered as they made their way up to the staff table. Camilla was looking around at the different tables and saw the boy who looked like Robert. She smiled faintly and turned to Remus. 

"Perhaps this is exactly what I need. Don't worry about me just yet. You don't want any more gray hair on account of me." Camilla teased smiling at Remus. Slowly he smiled back. 

"Alright, if you say so." Remus agreed sitting a seat down from Dumbledore to the left. Camilla sat in the seat next to him. 

"Professor Dumbledore, what is this about me being a…Muggle…expert?" Camilla asked looking at the plates filled with turkey and other dinner items.

"Well, since you are a muggle, or a non magical person, it would be perfect for you to take the job of resident muggle expert. We've been lacking in that area for quite awhile now I've been informed." Dumbledore looked Camilla in the eyes, "There is no home for you to go back to. You are welcome to stay here unless you would rather seek out other relatives of your family."

"Perhaps, for a little while at least, I will stay here. I thank you for offering me a place to stay." Camilla turned to her plate and started to eat. Remus' few attempts to get her to talk wielded little to no success. For the rest of dinner Camilla was lost in the world that was to become what she would later term her past life. 

Thanks to caytebelle for putting me on her favorites. I can't currently review I wish I were the rain, but I love it!

Should I add more soon? Of Course : ).  And about longer chapters...if I could, I would, but atm, I only have time to make short chapters that keep the story flowing. I'll try to get better about it though.


	5. Already Acting Like A Teacher Or Is She?

For the rest of dinner Camilla was lost in the world that was to become what she would later term her past life. 

Chapter 5

            The food tasted bland. The grandeur of the Great Hall was lost on Camilla. The chatter of the students became an incessant drone. Camilla sat chewing and remembering. She remembered moving into her house. How proud Robert had been of his sloping ceiling and red bunk bed. Even when he got teased for being 15 and still sleeping in a bunk bed, he was still proud of it. Goddess, how she missed him. He had been that person that could annoy the crap out of her one minute and be there for her the next. What was she going to do without him? Life was certainly going to change. She looked at her glass.

            The water became a window and she an observer. The two young men from earlier were standing in a hall. Harry was standing in front of a young girl with bushy brown hair and a young girl with bright red hair. The two girls were holding onto a second boy with red hair who seemed to be fighting to attack the blond haired boy. The blond haired boy... Draco, she remembered, scowled at Harry and his two goonies held their wands at ready. Obviously there was to be some type of fight. 

            "Oh, dear," Camilla whispered standing up. Harry and his two friends had just stood up. If she was to prevent this fight, she should follow them now. As she made her way down from the high table, ignoring the questioning phrases and looks from the other teachers, Draco and his goonies made their way to the door. She quickened her pace and rounded the corner of the corridor in time to see on of the goonies shove the girl with red hair into the red-haired boy.  

            "Look, It's Potty, Weasel and their little ugly girlfriends" Draco drawled as the group turned to face him. The girl with the red hair was rubbing her toes through her shoes. It appeared that she had stubbed it when she was pushed. 

            "Why don't you pick on someone above your skill level?" The bushy haired girl said pulling out her wand.

            "Aw, Granger, you really think you can beat me? With that face of yours though, I'm sure you could gain the upper hand in a battle with someone who isn't immune to the utter horror that is your face." Draco said and his goonies sniggered.

            The girls were now holding the red haired guy back as Harry faced Draco wand drawn. Camilla figured now would be the best time to "interfere". "Oh, Miss Granger! There you are!" she said rushing up to the group and pushing Draco aside rather rudely. "You were going to tell me all about that curse that makes guys *ahem* smaller…" Camilla smirked glancing quickly at Draco who had paled drastically. 

            "How about a demonstration…I think Draco volunteers..." The red haired girl said deciding it was best to play along. Draco and his two goonies ran off, not keen on staying for any sort of demonstration. 

            "Well, I've never been a professor before, but I highly doubt what I just did wouldn't be considered professor-ish." Camilla commented. "Camill...er Professor Bracken, nice to meet you…?" 

            "Hermione Granger." The girl with bushy hair said then pointed to the red haired girl, "This is Ginny Weasley and her older brother Ron Weasley, and that's-"

            "Harry Potter, we've been introduced. That boy is of a particular class of people I choose not to associate with. What unfortunate dorm has the extended pleasure of his presence?"

            "Slytherin…the snake house" Ginny said. 

            "And you all are nice and loyal it seems through your friendships… which house… oh, I know I heard Remus mention it…" Camilla tapped her head, "Ah! I have it now! You're in Gryffindor!" When they nodded she gave a triumphant laugh. 

            "So what exactly does a muggle expert do?" Ron asked.

            "Your guess is as good as mine. Seeing as I am a…muggle…I seem to be the best candidate as an expert. I've yet to learn what the job entails." Camilla commented.

            "It's good they finally got an expert. The books they have are so out-of-date. These young wizards will grow up knowing nothing of the real muggle world that co-exists with the world of wizards!" Hermione exclaimed shifting her books in her arms. 

            Remus came around the corner Camilla had just minutes before and stopped at the sight before him. To the casual observer one would see a comfortable young woman surrounded by young people. She seemed genuinely interested in what they had to say and vise versa. Camilla, it seemed, had a natural way with children. "Camilla, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office as soon as is convenient for you." He said approaching the group. Camilla smiled at the group.

            "Guess its time for me to find some answers to our questions. See you guys later!" She said and turned to Remus. "Lead on, my good sir." Smiling they walked towards Dumbledore's office. 

A/N: Well, two in one week. I'm proud of myself. All two readers will be thrilled, I'm sure : ). Enjoy and please, criticism is welcome (and needed in some cases) I know my chapters are a tad bit short. My life allows for nothing more then this length. : ). Review if you will. Again, Thanks to Lenna for letting me know that there are people out there reading this!


	6. The first day

            The First Day

Remus walked her to Dumbledore's office. Once inside they found the old wizard talking to his phoenix.

            "Ah, Camilla, there you are. Now we need to talk about your new position on the staff. I think I shall station you in the library. Your office will be open during library hours. You'll be a consultant of sorts. When the students have a question about muggle activities, they will come to you in your office in the library." Dumbledore said. "You will only be required to answer questions regarding muggles."

            "Well, that sounds easy then." Camilla commented. "Am I free to roam the halls?"

            "Of course, but just don't venture into the forbidden forest," Dumbledore said. They both turned to go but he stopped them. "Remus, remember to talk to Severus." Remus nodded and they walked down the stairs and passed the gargoyle. 

            "This certainly is an interesting place." Camilla said as she shuffled down the hall.

            "Yeah…its home," Remus said as he brushed a cobweb off of a nearby painting. 

            "Where do you stay?" Camilla looked at Remus.

            "Across the hall room you,"

            "Can I see?" Camilla asked

            "Um...it's not much…" Remus was blushing.

            "Oh dear! Have I broken some wizard privacy code?" Camilla fretted.

            "No," Remus said. "No, it's just that no one besides Dumbledore, my best friend, and me have ever been it thee before."

            "Oh, well if you don't want me to see…"

            "Come on in." Remus opened the door.  The living room was done in earthy tones. It was cozy and welcoming. "I have two other rooms and, of course, a bathroom."

            "I love it! I could live here forever. Well, I mean…I won't…but…Wow! The fireplace is beautiful." Camilla walked over to the fireplace. On the mantle there was a collection of moving photographs. "I'd better get to bed." She turned around. "First day on a new job tomorrow," Remus walked her to her door. 

            "Goodnight." Remus said.

            "Sweet dreams..." she said and whispered the password to her room. Camilla walked in and quickly changed for bed. She lay down but the night was plagued by memories of Robert and sleep never came. 

            Finally, around 5 am, she decided to get up and start the day. Camilla wandered out and briefly considered knocking on Remus' door. Having decided against it, she walked down to the Great Hall by herself. She only got lost once and managed to make it there in 15 minutes of leaving. Surprisingly, there were a few students in there along with two teachers. She didn't recognize any of the students so she made her way to the teachers table. It would take awhile to get used to being a professor. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall sat at separate ends of the table. Avoiding Snape, she sat next to McGonagall. 

            "How was your night?" McGonagall asked.

            "I didn't sleep." Camilla said as she grabbed a piece of toast.

            "Well, maybe tonight you'll have better luck. " McGonagall commented with a worried look.

            "After breakfast, should I just go to the library?" Camilla asked.

            "Madam Pince, the librarian, will meet you in the hall outside of here after breakfast is over. She usually doesn't come out of the library, that's why she isn't here this morning. She'll show you to your office." McGonagall informed her. "I wouldn't expect students to show up until at least next week. You'll have a few days to get adjusted and wander about the library."

            Camilla nodded. The rest of breakfast passed quickly. She walked out of the great hall slightly behind Snape. She didn't want to have to talk to him any time soon. Outside the Great Hall, amongst the throng of kids leaving stood a tiny witch with spectacle perched on her crooked nose. Her hair was white and frizzy. The scowl fixed on her face was not unlike that of Severus Snape's. However when Camilla approached her, Madam Pince's face lit up in a smile. It might be fun to work in the library.


	7. Dougal

_Outside the Great Hall, amongst the throng of kids leaving stood a tiny witch with spectacle perched on her crooked nose. Her hair was white and frizzy. The scowl fixed on her face was not unlike that of Severus Snape's. However when Camilla approached her, Madam Pince's face lit up in a smile. It might be fun to work in the library._

            "Come this way, dearie." Madam Pince said as she led her down the hall a short way and into the library. Camilla was amazed at the amount of books lining the shelf. There were paintings of the past Hogwarts librarians somberly lining what little wall space that wasn't covered by books. They glared out at anything that dared make a noise, mainly her. Madam Pince led her to a door tucked in a corner of the library. "This is the door to your office. Oh, how nice. There is a name plate with your name on it and everything. If you need anything, I'll be up at that desk there." Madam Pince pointed at a tall mahogany desk.

            Camilla nodded as the witch waddled off to glare at some entering students. She opened her office door and looked inside. There was a desk with a chair and then two big chairs in front of it. There was also a table with a big plant on it. When she walked in, the plant moved so that most of the viney leaves were facing her.

            "Hello. What's your name?" Camilla asked uncertainly dodging around the plant and to the other side of the desk. The vines all moved and pointed to a card on the desk. 

_Dear Camilla,_

_We all wanted you to have something to talk to if times got hard. He is capable of listening and answering in affirmative or negative ways. Name him as you please._

_The Hogwarts Staff_

            "Hmm… I'll name you…" Camilla paused and thought (as the author ran off to find a name). "Dougal. I'll name you Dougal. Not quite a suitable name for a plant, but perhaps I can think of another..." she was interrupted by a frantic shaking of the leaves. She laughed as she replied. "Alright, Dougal it is." She went over and held out her hand as if to shake the plants hand. She stood there for a minute feeling kinda silly, when the vine came and attached to her arm. Her arm was shaken violently up and down and then released. Camilla rubbed her arm then gave a shaky laugh. 'Guess that means we're friends then.' She thought as she walked over to her desk. She spent the morning in her office, asleep on the desk.

A/N: Short...I know. The next part will be longer, but I couldn't put the next part on this chapter….you understand? Oh, well. : ) enjoy and wait patiently…the next part will come between homework assignments.


	8. House Points

_She spent the morning in her office, asleep on the desk._

            Around lunchtime there came a knock on her door. Camilla awoke with a start and glanced confused around her office. A second knock sounded and she quickly stood up and walked to the door. She quickly smoothed a hand over her outfit and opened the door. Remus Lupin stood there waiting for her.

            "Hello!" she greeted warmly. 

            "Hello," Remus smothered a quick laugh at her appearance. "Did you fall asleep on your desk?" Camilla ran a hand to her forehead and found that there was an imprint of her hand on it. She gasped then laughed.

            "Yeah, I did." She dropped her hand and looked over Remus' shoulder at the deserted library. "Is it lunchtime or is the library usually this deserted?"

            "Yes to both observations." Remus commented turning to look himself. "It is time for lunch and the kids don't usually come by the library willingly. I'm here to escort you to lunch." Camilla chuckled at the word escort but gladly put her hand on the elbow he offered. He managed in looking quite dignified for a minute before collapsing into chuckles. "This way then," They walked to the Great Hall, both still giggling weakly. They walked in and up to the teachers table. After a quick lunch, Remus walked Camilla back to the library. In the hall they came across Professor McGonagall scolding a young man who seemed to have turned his friend's hair blue. 

            "Ten points from Hufflepuff," She said as she dragged the blue haired boy towards the hospital wing. 

            "How do you keep count?" Camilla asked.

            "Keep count of what?" Remus asked, clearly confused.

            "The house points. How do you know who has what?"

            "There is a spell that creates a piece of parchment that says plus or minus and then the number of points. Then the spell transfers the parchment to one of four chests for each house. At the end of the year, they are all counted up." Remus scratched his head. "Sometimes points that are given or taken away don't wind up in the chests, and instead clutter the ground. We added a color charm to the spell, so that we can at least tell what house the points belong to."

            Camilla nodded and seemed in thought for a moment. "Where is Dumbledore's office?" she asked finally. Remus looked at her and then said, "Do you want me to show you?" Camilla looked back at him and nodded. They walked to Dumbledore's office and caught the old man as he was entering. 

            "Ah, Camilla. I had a feeling I'd be hearing from you today." Camilla followed Dumbledore into his office and hardly noticed that Remus didn't come in with her, instead opting to return to his classroom and get ready for his next class. 

            "I want to be in charge of house points." She said without waiting for small-talk. Dumbledore sat down and nodded.

            "I figured as much. The chests will be transferred to your office. We will have to put a spell stronger than just a password on it to keep students from tampering with the house points."  Dumbledore mumbled to himself then looked up at her. "All you have to do is make sure the points wind up in the correct chest. This will be in addition to your job as Muggle Expert." Camilla nodded her consent and thanked Dumbledore for the added responsibility. She carefully made her way back to the library and entered her office to find four huge chests along her back wall. There was another note on her desk detailing the new way to enter her office in the mornings and how to lock it back in the evening. It also suggested she take Dougal with her back to her room. For company. 

            Camilla looked at the plant, that seemed to be preening itself like a bird, and laughed. It was going to be an interesting time here at Hogwarts. She ducked as a piece of parchment appeared from the air and zoomed towards the Ravenclaw chest. She was going to need to establish the pattern of appearing parchments so that she wouldn't get hit in the head. She sat down at her desk and spent the rest of the day just talking to Dougal and watching the house points whiz by. 


End file.
